Alucinado AxS
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Aioria se entrega a Shaka, pensando que el rubio lo aumentará de nivel. Pero todo es confuso y extraño para el león, deberá meditar la situación.


**ALUCINADO  
Aioria & Shaka**

_Ha empezado todo, era tu capricho,  
Yo no me fiaba, era solo sexo._

La luna brillaba intensamente en esa noche sin estrellas aparentes en el cielo. Dos cuerpos regocijados con la danza de pasión que ambos formaban, se extendían a lo largo de la cama, entregándose a los límites del placer, inundando la habitación con un aroma a sexo y pasión.

El león dorado rugía con furia y fuerza ante las rápidas estocadas que el rubio Virgo le brindaba por detrás. Terminó después de unos largos minutos de pasión desenfrenada y sin ningún sentimiento implicado o…al menos eso pensaba el hermoso rubio que en ese instante salía del desvalido león. Esa noche, el orgulloso Leo había decidido mostrarle lo que haría por él…pero al parecer, no había captado la indirecta.

¡Le había entregado todo su ser al inflexible Shaka¿Y que recibía? Solo un pequeño beso cerca de la boca y una invitación para que abandonase el lugar.

Suspiró con fuerza, recogiendo su ropa y apenas tapándose con una transparente sábana.

_Más qué es el sexo, una actitud,  
Como el arte en general,  
Así lo he comprendido… estoy aquí._

Terminó de vestirse completamente fuera de la habitación de Shaka. Se sentía algo débil y adolorido pero no lo demostraría en ese lugar. Apretó sus ojos con furia al recordar lo cambiado de Shaka después del Hades. Ya no era esa persona gentil, sonriente y apasionada por sus ideales…nada de eso había ya.

Al contrario, un Shaka irrazonable, irrefutable y perverso había renacido… ¿o había despertado? Ya no lo pensó más pues varios cosmos conocidos se acercaban lentamente dispuestos a pasar por allí, y, enojado se escondió detrás de un pilar hasta que los caballeros pasasen…pero no pudo evitar oír la plática que llevaba su buen amigo el escorpión junto con Camus, su ahora novio.

-Deberías hablar con él Milo…- resonó la voz del aguador, preocupada.  
-No lo sé, no estoy seguro…pero tampoco me gusta verlo…así…- susurró, soltando un leve suspiro después de unos segundos de silencio por parte del Acuario, que parecía meditar algo.  
-Tal vez…solo tal vez tiene miedo de decírselo. Después de todo no es algo tan fácil como agua va… ¿no crees, Milo?-  
-Si, quizá tiene miedo…después de todo ¿quién no le tendría miedo a este nuevo Shaka?- dijo Milo, ya perdiéndose en la salida del recinto junto con su novio.

Aioria se quedó perplejo ¿él…miedo? Para nada…solo era algo de decepción.

_Escúchame si trato de insistir,  
Aguanta soportándome,  
Mas te amo… te amo… te amo,  
Soy pesado, es antiguo, mas te amo._

Decepción. Así mismo. Ya había perdido toda gota de orgullo dentro de él justo cuando le pidió a Shaka que lo tomase. Y más cuando besándole con pasión se le había escapado un débil "te amo"…ni siquiera se esperaba la reacción de Shaka. Embestirlo con más fuerza y dedicación que ninguna otra vez.

Entonces ¿por qué el aparente rechazo? Ni él mismo lo entendía…pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencido en ganarse el corazón de Shaka. Jamás. Y mucho menos si sus compañeros de armas empezaban a verlo como un miedoso. Nunca.

Armándose del poco valor y orgullo que le sobraba, abrió la puerta con decisión mientras la perfecta y espigada figura del desnudo cuerpo de Shaka se divisaba sobre la cama, tumbado…perfectamente listo para amarlo. Pero no iba a eso y se acercó, como buen gato que era hasta los pies de Shaka, rozándolos levemente con su piel, lo que alertó por completo al rubio que se despertaba azorado, admirando por completo la perversa sonrisita que se le formaba en los labios al león dorado.

-Aioria ¿qué demonios haces aquí¿Qué no ves que estoy cansado?- alegó Shaka bastante contrariado mientras Aioria se deslizaba por sus piernas, dejándolo un poco inmovilizado.  
-Ah, Shaka…- susurró.- Pensarás que soy un tipo sin quehacer y sin orgullo pero estoy aquí para algo importante.-  
-¿Y eso que será?- preguntó Shaka débilmente consternado, apretando entre sus puños las sábanas.  
-Bueno, en realidad…- un rubor cubrió las mejillas del león, que parecía acongojarse entre cada segundo que pasaba.  
-Demuéstralo con hechos Aioria…- dijo el rubio, a sabiendas de que quería decirle el león.- Esta noche me lo has dicho y te has entregado a mí, no soy tonto…por eso te eché antes de que empiece yo también a hacerlo…- susurró, empujando a Aioria.- Y ya te dije Leo, quiero hechos…y no tu palabrería barata.-

Dicho esto, el rubio se enredó entre sus blancas sábanas, ignorando por completo la estupefacción de Aioria. Si eso quería Virgo…entonces, tendría que dárselo.

_Perdona si te amo,  
Y si nos encontramos,  
Hace un mes o poco más_

Pasó un terrible mes después de eso. El león no había pensado en lo más mínimo sobre el asunto con Shaka…no tenía idea de cómo demostrárselo. Quizás y hasta el rubio en ese tiempo que él se ausentó, habría encontrado a alguien más con quien sofocar sus placeres.

Desechó la idea por completo cuando un cosmos agresivo se sentía en la casa de Virgo. Ya tenía muchas noches sintiéndolo así, tan deseoso de algo. ¿Sexo¿Pruebas? Sonrió amargamente, bebiendo el último trago de su agridulce café. Era ahora o nunca… ¿Qué más podría perder? No tenía ni la más remota idea en cuanto a pruebas pero…naturalmente, era Aioria.  
Esas pruebas solo se darían hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

Se regañó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes, por ser tan idiota…hasta que llegó a la entrada del majestuoso templo, quedándose de piedra ante el sombrío rostro que el rubio lucía.

_Perdona si no te hablo bajo,  
Si no lo grito muero,  
¿Te he dicho ya… que te amo?_

-Err… buena noche Shaka.- musitó el león confundido ante repentina visión.  
-Yo no le veo nada de buena, roñoso…- soltó con agresión mientras sus cielos brillaban con torturante odio.- ¿Ya has venido? Qué miedoso, ocultarte de mí casi un mes…-  
-¡No me oculté!- gritó Aioria enojado.- ¡No, nunca lo haría y por ti! Pero…- bajó un poco la voz ante la mirada reprobatoria del rubio.- Shaka, tú no sabes… ¡no pude pensar en nada durante este tiempo!-volvió a aumentar el volumen de su voz.- Solo… ¡Solo que te amo, carajo!- soltó ante los inexpresivos ojos de Shaka.  
-Hasta ahora te voy creyendo maldito gato roñoso…- sonrió apenas el rubio, borrando su aparente cara de molestia e inexpresividad, cambiándola por una hermosa sonrisa sincera, adornando su rostro…pero sin atreverse a acercarse al león.  
-No me lo creo…- suspiró Aioria derrotado desde su posición.- ¿Por qué tantas complicaciones¿Por qué tu cambio de actitud conmigo¿Por qué¿Por qué?- preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que unos leves pasos se acercaron, cerrándole la boca con sus dos delgados dedos.  
-No quería morir de nuevo, sin que me amases Aioria… ¿sabes tú como me atormentaba antes? Por eso…en cuanto accediste a tomarme, me dejé… ¿y sabes por qué? Por qué ya no lo aguantaba más…claro, tampoco te iba a dejar tan claro el camino, amigo…- susurró, pasándole los brazos al cuello del león.- No te vuelvas a tardar tanto…por favor…no hagas que esa otra faceta mía de frialdad se exponga, menos a ti…gatito…-

_Perdona si me río,  
por mi desasosiego,  
te miro fijo y tiemblo,  
solo con tenerte al lado,  
y sentirme entre tus brazos,  
si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado,  
si estoy alucinado,  
si estoy alucinado._

El león comenzó a reír, desfachatado, ante el evidente asombro y enojo del rubio.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes Aioria?- espetó enojado el rubio, empujando con fuerza de su lado al castaño, que en ese instante, paraba de reír y ponía su mejor sonrisa.  
-Bueno, es que no me lo creo…es decir… ¡mírate! Todo enojado y lindo, si luces encantador…-acarició despacio su mejilla.-Quién diría que detrás de este rostro existe el rencor y el odio hacia mí…-  
-No te odio Aioria…al contrario yo…-  
-Shh…- lo silenció el león con un beso sobre sus labios.- No me lo digas, hasta que esté completamente seguro que este, no es uno de mis sueños que tuve últimamente…- concluyó, robándole un beso muchísimo más angustiado al rubio Virgo.

_Chao… ¿cómo estás?  
¡Pregunta estúpida!  
A mí el amarte me vuelve previsible,  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento,  
Es el viento, es el tiempo, es el ¡fuego_

-Shaka…mmm…- murmuró, mordisqueando con gracias el dócil cuello del rubio.  
-Aioria…-gimió por lo bajo mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo en la cama.  
-Te amo…te amo…- soltó apenas audible el castaño mientras sus manos comenzaban a torturar tan deseado tesoro, dentro de los pantalones del rubio.

…

Pasaron la noche entera entregándose el uno al otro. A pesar de las confusiones en un momento dado, a pesar del miedo o rencor que uno de ellos sentía…todo por fin se había consumado, iniciándose la más bella etapa en sus vidas.

El león bostezó perezoso, separándose con cuidado de los brazos del angelical Shaka que permanecía como un bello durmiente, el moreno admirando la maravillosa vista que ese cuerpo y esas perfectas facciones le proporcionaban.

Se alertó ante eso. ¿Cuerpo¿Cara? No, por supuesto que no era superficial. Era algo mucho más profundo y espiritual que eso. Era amor.

Acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel de la espalda del rubio que, se revolvió gracioso en la cama, abriendo apenas un ojo, donde pudo divisar al león embelesado perdido completamente en…él.

-Shaka…-  
-Dime Aioria…- murmuró bajito.  
-¿Me quieres?-  
-Te…-  
-No, mejor no me lo digas…- una vez más, callaba eso que alguna vez tendría que salir.- No hasta que lo sientas…-  
-Yo lo siento…- confirmó Shaka, incorporándose como resorte de la cama.- No me hagas sentir mal otra vez, por favor…-  
-El único que hizo sentir mal a alguien fuiste tú…- contestó sin pensarlo el león, y en fracción de segundo el rubio ya tenía un rostro encolerizado, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo al moreno.- Te ves tan hermoso enojado…- agregó el león, sonriéndole con encanto; Virgo cambió su expresión a una de fastidio, mientras hundía su cabeza sobre las almohadas.  
-Aioria, no me fastidies…dormiré hasta que sea otro día, para escuchar tus burradas mejor te sigo tratando mal…-  
-Ya no lo sentiría entonces…con estar a tu lado, no me importaría que me humillaras…- dijo el león.  
-Aja…- contestó Shaka con falso enojo, enterrando su cara por completo en la cama.  
-Ah Shaka…- suspiró Aioria, recostándose sobre las delgadas piernas del hindú.

_Estoy alucinado…_

Fin

* * *

**_Yeah, ya sé...Weird..., espero los tomatazos por esta...cosa?_**


End file.
